At your command
by Beazley
Summary: He didn't just want to be at her command; he craved it


**Hello again. I'm back to the land of fanfiction, this time with Molesley and Baxter as protagonist. Why? Because I friggin' love Baxley. Seriously, they need to stop the cuteness (or not).**

 **So I had this idea and couldn't stop writing until I finished. Hope you enjoy reading it and as I used to say, English is not my mother tongue so you will probably find grammar mistakes and weird sentences. Let me know if it's too awful because I'm thinking on getting a beta reader**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own DA or Baxley (If I was, they would be married since day 1)**

* * *

The sound of their laughters filled the dark hallway. He closed the door and moved swiftly behind her to help her remove her coat.

"Well, that was interesting" he said looking at her while taking off his own coat.

"It was. And you had fun. I told you so, didn't I?"

He sighed "Yes you did. But I had fun because you were there. I always have fun with you, no matter how boring the party was"

She rolled her eyes and moved to kiss his lips lightly. "You had fun at the party. And not because of me. I saw you from the bar. You were enjoying it"

"Ok, ok" he conceded and wrapped his arms around her waist "I had fun at the party. But you have to admit that I had solid reasons to dread it"

A couple of weeks ago, they received invitations to a period-themed party at a friend's house. Adjoined to the invitations, there was paper indicating their roles for the event. While Phyllis got to be one of the Ladies of the Manor, Joe had to settle for a role as a mere footman. Watching his downcast expression, she had kissed and promised him that she would steal the most expensive bottle of wine she could find and they both would get drunk somewhere. And hell the party.

"I was right, as isual" she said smugly while sliding her arms around his neck.

"Shut up" he muttered before kissing her. She moaned lightly and pressed herself against him. When she was about to deepen the kiss, she caught sight of the mess that was their kitchen.

"Oh shit"

Joe turned his head and sighed. There were plates on the table as the dishwasher hadn't been emptied yet and lasagna leftovers could be seen in a platter on the countertop. Dragging his feet, he moved to the kitchen and began cleaning up "Better now than tomorrow morning, don't you think?"

When he handled her a tea towel she made no move to take it. "Are you planning on helping me clean up at all?"

Phyllis gave a mini twirl in her navy blue gown, the beads around the hem of her cleavage glittering under the soft light of their living room. "I think you've forgotten that I'm the Countess of Baxter" she said arching her eyebrows suggestively at him "I don't clean. That's a task for footmen"

Joe groaned half fearing the outcome of this game of hers. He didn't expect her coming close and whisper in his ear. "And please do hurry up. When you're done, your services will be required at your Ladyship's chamber"

And with that, he was alone.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joe was standing outside his bedroom, struggling with his livery once again and with hundreds of feelings racing through his mind. On one hand, he still felt silly with that outfit, one or two sizes too small for him. On the other hand, he had never reached this level of turn-on in months. He had cleaned the kitchen in some sort of autopilot state, while his mind tried to imagine what she had planned. Phyllis was an amazingly creative lover and although they had tried a lot of things, he had to admit that being submissive to her desires aroused him the most. What would she had in mind? Maybe make him worship her body all night long? Tie him on their bed, straddle him and take him over and over again?

His livery was becoming more and more unconfortable, particularly in the groin area which had started to tent, not helping at all with his arousal. Swallowing hard, he knocked at the door.

"Come in" her voice sounded enticingly authoritarian, exactly as a high born lady. He opened the door and had to grab the handle at the vision before him. Phyllis was on the bed, propped on her elbow and instead of the dress she had worn to the party, she was wearing his favourite silk nightdress. Candles lit around the room cast a soft glow over her now exposed legs and shoulders.

"Did you finish your task downstairs, Molesley?"

"Yes, your Ladyship. Everything has been cleaned as you ordered" he said as levelly as his state let him, not daring to look at her.

She bit her lip and smiled suggestively "Always so diligent Mr Molesley. The hardest worker among the staff and certainly the first one who fulfills my orders"

He decided not to answer straight away "That's my job as footman, mylady. I do what I'm told as efficiently as possible"

"Indeed" she said twirling a lock of hair around her fingers. "That's why I trust you the most" Her voice took a confessional tone "If it was up to me, you would have been promoted to butler of the house. Craig is getting too old for that job."

She noticed his slight disconfort.

"Are you unconfortable, Molesley?" she asked, already knowing the answer. As he remained silent, she carried on "I'm sure that livery you're wearing is not the best outfit at the end of the day, after all the hard work. I think you should take it off"

Joe's eyes went wide and stuttered "Beg you pardon, Milady?"

"Strip for me. Now" she commanded

He began unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt and then proceeded to untie his shoes and take off his trousers and undershorts. As his erection sprang free, he felt slightly embarrased by the evidence of the uncontrollable arousal he felt for that woman and her dominance over him. That woman who was his wife but also something else tonight.

"My my, Mr Molesley. What do we have here?" She asked eyeing up and down and focusing on his manhood. "I certainly am pleased that you find me so attractive. Or is because you're here, powerless and under my command having to do what I want, whenever I want"

She sat up on the edge on the bed with her legs opened on purpose. Joe, still on his spot couldn't help his eyes wandering between them, groaning inwardly at the sight of her exposed sex.

"Naughty boy" she whispered when she caught him looking "What if I ordered you to come to bed and pleasure me"

In a moment of sanity, Joe decided that he could also play a little "But… What about his Lordship?"

Phyllis laughed, secretly glad of her husband's spontaneity "His Lordhip and I haven't had intimate relations for many years. In fact, I think he prefers the company of young men". At his confused look, she added "Why do you think he made Thomas his valet, instead of you?"

"Ah. I see" He whispered smiling at her.

"Besides, If he ever caught us, he couldn't do anything, could he? I mean, I know his secret and all the money invested in the state comes from my family. You on other hand…" she spreaded her legs wider "You could get fired and with no recommendation at all. But still I've have had my fun"

God, she knew exactly what to say to push his desire to the limit. Any other man would feel emasculated by this so called humiliation, but not him. He craved being at her mercy.

"Never thought it could get so big" The sultriness of her voice brought him out of his reverie and when he looked at her, she was looking again at his groin. Was pride that glowing feeling in his chest?.

"Come, my sexy footman. I want to take a closer look" she ordered beckoning him with her finger. When he was standing between her legs, she took the chance to grab him and stroke him lightly "So hard" she whispered half entranced.

"Oh God" he groaned and she smiled wickedly. Just when he tought she was going to take him into her mouth, she spoke again "I want you to lose control, Molesley. I want you to rip my nightdress off and kiss me and touch me and suck me. I want you inside me and take me as a real man would do. I want you to…"

Joe couldn't hold on any longer and launched onto the bed, kissing her hard, almost violently. His hands grabbed the hems of her nightdress, bunching it up around her hips. He didn't expect this outcome. His mind had anticipated a long night devoted entirely to her pleasure. Maybe at the end she would have let him stroke himself to reach his own climax… or the opposite, with her not allowing him to orgasm at all, even after she had fallen asleep. Instead, she wanted him to fuck her. He couldn't be happier to oblige.

He managed to remove her nightdress over her head and took a couple of seconds to appreciate his wife's breasts; small, perky and with her nipples hard and inviting. He lowered his head to suckle one of them hard, his tongue licking back and forth over it as he sucked more of her breast into his mouth. She moaned wantonly arching her back as if to allow him more access "Yes… yes, like that. Please don't stop. I want a real man between my legs. I know you want it too Molesley"

He needed no further encourament. He slid one hand between her legs and felt her heat and wetness emanating from her swollen folds before thrusting himself hard into her. She moaned again and then gasped excitedly when he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head.

"Is this what you want?" he growled in her ear before tugging her earlobe with his teeth.

"Yes. And more. I want to feel you deep inside me" she panted

"Like this?" He pushed harder

"Yes. Don't stop. You're so good. Keep fucking me, footman. Don't you dare to stop"

Each sentence fuelled him, his thrusting getting harder and faster. All control was lost as he bent down to kiss her, groaning loudly as his orgasm hit him. Lying limp over her body and kissing her shoulder he let go of her wrists. Her free hands caressed his back before squeezing his bottom. He propped himself up to look at her "Well done Molesley" she whispered unwrapping her legs from his waist "You've done a fine job. But you're not finished"

He arched an eyebrow and bent down to kiss her but she put her finger on his lips. She lifted her head to his ear and whispered "Get down between my legs and lick me. I will tell you when to stop"

Normally, after orgasming (especially if it had been a mindblowing one), he and Phyllis used to curl up in each other's arms and and devoted themselves to loving caresses, words of love and tender kisses until sleep came for them. But now, that couldn't be further from his body and mind and without missing a beat, he instantly obeyed his wife's command, slithering down her body and leaving a trail of moist kisses until he was between her legs.

She was still very wet and swollen, the scent of her juices filling his senses. It was so erotic, especially the fact that it was a reminder that he had fucked hard with her being in control. He bent down and licked her painstakingly all the way along her entrance, ending each time circling her clit. Everytime he could feel her slight spams and more of her came out.

"So good Molesly" she murmured dreamily "So fucking good". Her tone let him know that she was perilously close to her own climax. The urge to pick up the pace, or concentrate on the bundle of nerves at her center was great, but instead he resumed his task with the same rhythm. He knew his wife very well and the slow and steady strategy was the one which would led him to success. He had all night to worship her thoroughly.

But then, Phyllis hips bucked upwards and she cried out in ecstasy. Her thighs convulsed and contracted, squeezing his head between them. When she relaxed, Joe kissed her mound lovingly and propped himself up to look at her. His wife looked down at him. She was flushed with pleasure, but her eyes we dark and resolute "Mr Molesley. I don't recall having told you to stop your task, do I?"

"No, your Ladyship" he answered. As he resumed his work, a small smile crooked his lips. It was going to be a long, hard night indeed. And he couldn't wait to enjoy it all.


End file.
